Problem: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 900{,}251& \\ \underline{-44{,}103}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{800000}- { 0 } = {8}00000}$ $\begin{aligned} 900{,}251& \\ \underline{-44{,}103}& \\ 856{,}148 \end{aligned}$